


That Cowboy

by PorcelainAppeasement



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainAppeasement/pseuds/PorcelainAppeasement
Summary: I started texting my friend some nonsense, and it turned into a fanfic. I thought it was so good that I should post the whole thing on here.





	That Cowboy

I feel a presence from across the bar. I turn. I look. And then I see him.

I give him the finger.

He looks intimidating. His posture is confident. His expression reveals a vast expanse of enigma, passion, and hardship. He’s just so cool.

I turn to him, eyes blazing. I recognize this cowboy.

He stares into me with a confidence unrivaled: “Hey, Hanzo. Fancy meeting you here.”

I twist my posture in my chair to imitate him, exuding my own intimidating form. I keep my sword and gun close by. I don’t bother him with a response. He doesn’t deserve one. I know he doesn’t want one, either. I know his kind.

He approaches slowly, adjusting his stupid cowboy hat. “Why so standoffish? Just thought you could use the company.”

I say, “Is this the face of someone who looks like they could use some company? I have five pairs of sunglasses on my head. I’m not in the mood for pleasantries.”

The cowboy bears a sneer and is about to say something when a new challenger saunters into the bar, sitting down at one of the tables.

I immediately throw a knife that was hidden in my incredible short pants and attempt to kill him instantly.

I roll a D20. I get a 16. 

“He’s fucking dead. You killed him. You monster.”

With that I stand up, spit, and exit dramatically. The cowboy is flabbergasted. A cape has magically appeared and is swishing behind me.

…to be continued???

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168326618@N08/32181087428/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
